NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD
by LadyBasilisco220282
Summary: Finalizada la guerra Draco Malfoy debe aprender a vivir de forma distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado... con sus padres en la cárcel y su fortuna confiscada, con el desprecio de todos hasta de los que creyó sus amigos... conocerá la amistad y el amor de mano de quien menos podría haberlo esperado.
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD.**

 **CAP. 1: DECEPCIÓN Y DESCUBRIMIENTO:**

 _ **Advertencia: Esta historia es Dramione, perdónenme mis lectoras Sevmioneras, pero necesitaba y deseaba hacerlo, dado que es el primer pairing acerca del que leí en este fandom. Si gustas leerlo, me harás muy feliz… y si me dejas un amable review, con gusto lo responderé a la brevedad posible.**_

 _ **Este fic está dedicado a mi querida Mrs. Darfoy, un gran abrazo.**_

Cuando la guerra terminó, los Malfoy como era de esperarse tuvieron que sufrir las consecuencias de sus errores; a quien le tocó la peor parte aparentemente fue a Lucius sentenciado a diez años en Azkabán, al retiro de su varita y a la extracción definitiva de su magia… esto equivalía a que el soberbio y orgulloso patriarca Malfoy se vería reducido de ser un poderoso mago a un simple squib… casi un muggle.

Para Narcissa, por la ayuda brindada a Potter, la pena se redujo: cinco años en Azkabán, pero luego sería libre y mantendría su magia.

Para Draco, aunque no había recibido ninguna pena corporal, dado que se demostró que fue forzado a todo, desde recibir la marca tenebrosa; se le dejó "libre"; lo que nadie supo jamás es que el escarnio moral por ver a su familia en la ruina, a sus padres presos, su fortuna confiscada y a su padre condenado a perder su magia; había resultado para el joven de ojos grises y rubios cabellos mucho más duro que una condena a prisión perpetua.

Pero le había jurado a su madre que no se dejaría derrotar, que les demostraría de lo que era capaz un Malfoy o un Black; a pesar que se había convertido en un verdadero paria, que su ropa ya no era exclusiva o que debió trabajar para poderse mantener mientras cursaba estudios superiores en Pociones; su porte aristocrático no lo abandonó ni por un segundo. Aun cuando sus amigos lo habían dejado de lado porque ya no era ventajoso relacionarse con él, a pesar de que su prometida había roto el compromiso que los unía desde niños para casarse con un mago francés que resultó un estafador; Draco Malfoy siguió su camino con la frente en alto como si de un verdadero príncipe se tratara.

Una vez por mes visitaba a su madre en Azkabán, a pesar de que ella misma le había exigido no presentarse en ese sórdido lugar, él siguió haciéndolo religiosamente… hubiera deseado ver a su padre, pero Lucius estaba aislado; todo esto lastimaba sus ocultos sentimientos, porque contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Draco Malfoy sentía, amaba y odiaba con una fuerza y profundidad que sólo las almas reprimidas podían.

Había optado por mudarse al Londres muggle, y la razón era simple: sólo una persona le había tendido la mano, y era precisamente quien menos esperaba, ella, Hermione Granger le ofreció compartir su apartamento, le había ayudado a adaptarse y hasta a conseguir empleo; a su manera eran felices, él estudiaba Pociones Avanzadas y ella Leyes Mágicas, compartían todo o casi todo; y no es que se quejara si ella lo usaba como su almohada particular mientras ambos estudiaban hasta el amanecer en tiempo de exámenes o de que tomara prestadas sus camisetas cuando hacía calor… no era eso… era que él quería más, mucho más… pero cuando recordaba todos los malos momentos que la hizo pasar reprimía una vez más sus sentimientos, tal y como había aprendido a hacer desde su infancia; además, según pensaba ella sólo sentía por él una profunda amistad, tal vez no tanto como la que tenía con Potter pero igual no quería arruinarlo.

Además ella salía con la comadreja apestosa, y aunque no se soportaran entre ellos, y Weasley le haya pedido más de una vez que lo echara, ella no se dejaba doblegar; y ahí seguía luego de 3 años de enseñanza mágica superior, compartiendo con ella el espacio, el tiempo y los sueños.

Ese día había visitado a su madre, tenía la tarde libre y pensaba que ella no estaría en casa; y efectivamente así era. Limpió, fregó, hizo la colada y como no había suficiente en la despensa, decidió salir de compras; prepararía una deliciosa cena para los dos. Si hace años alguien le decía que llegaría a hacer labores domésticas y que se sentiría feliz preparando la cena para Hermione Granger se hubiera reído como loco, pero esa era su realidad; al igual que lo hacía dichoso que ella tuviera pequeñas atenciones con él, como prepararle café o chocolate cuando preparaba algún proyecto o acomodaba para él la ropa en su armario.

Mientras un cierto rubio caminaba al supermercado más cercano, una chica castaña se encaminaba al apartamento que él recién había abandonado. Iba en compañía de su novio, Ron Weasley un pelirrojo que no tenía más oficio ni beneficio que ser jugador mediocre de un cierto deporte mágico y que vivía de las apariencias derivadas de haber sido parte del famoso Trío de Oro que ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort. Subieron y entraron a la pequeña y acogedora vivienda, donde se notaba la perfecta simbiosis que habían hecho sus habitantes, los libros, los muebles, los adornos… y sobre la chimenea una fotografía mágica de los dos habitantes del lugar una chica menuda de rizado cabello castaño y un chico alto de cabello platino y ojos grises… sonreían y se abrazaban; era reciente, de sus vacaciones de intercambio en Francia, se veían felices.

El pelirrojo no más entró se quitó los zapatos de mala manera tirándolos en cualquier rincón subiendo sin consideración alguna los pies a la pulcra mesita de café frente al sofá, miraba con rabia la foto, ella no sonreía así cuando estaba con él, pero ya se las cobraría.

—Oye dame algo de comer, muero de hambre—dijo el pelirrojo sin tacto ni amabilidad.

En la cocina la chica bufó de indignación, mientras trastejaba en los cajones sin encontrar nada, había olvidado comprar la despensa, le tocaba a ella esa semana, lo sabía; pero se le pasó por alto, la voz del pelirrojo desde la sala terminó por alterar su paciencia.

—Tráeme agua—volvió a gritar Weasley desde la sala, no entendía por qué ella era así, debía atenderlo, cuidarlo; tenerlo como novio era lo mejor que le pasaría a una sabelotodo desabrida como Hermione, a su criterio era frígida porque luego de algunos años de novios seguía negándose a tener relaciones con él, eso lo había obligado a recurrir algunas fans y una que otra amiga, pero él era hombre, tenía derecho a hacerlo si ella no le respondía como mujer; o al menos eso pensaba el pelirrojo en su diminuto cerebro.

—Oye, no soy tu criada, ni tu elfina doméstica—le recriminó la muchacha—y baja tus asquerosos pies de mi mesa.

—Me tienes harto, ¿sabes?—bufó como animal embravecido el pelirrojo, mientras se ponía de pie y daba un par de zancadas hasta quedar frente a la muchacha—siempre pretendiendo ser perfecta, ser mejor que yo, queriendo mandarme desde el colegio—la acorraló contra una de las paredes de la habitación, mientras trataba de colar su mano bajo su camiseta—pero ya me cansé, siempre tienes una excusa o una crítica para todo, ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz; ahora me darás lo que me has negado siempre.

—Déjame Ron—pedía la chica a gritos, no supo en que momento él había insonorizado la habitación—suéltame idiota—gritaba mientras el hombre manoseaba su cuerpo, besaba y mordía su cuello y tiraba de su cabello para inmovilizarla aún más.

—Cállate perra—respondió el muchacho cargado de odio—tienes una debilidad por las serpientes, no eres más que una puta—el odio que se veía en sus ojos era atroz, sus palabras envenenadas, sus actos brutales—antes fue Snape ¿no?, te pasaste tres años suspirando por el bastardo hasta que afortunadamente lo mataron, ahora es Malfoy, te he pedido tantas veces que lo eches y te has negado, ahora entiendo la razón… dime ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él? ¿te excita que te llame sangresucia inmunda? Porque dinero ya no tiene—cada palabra iba acompañada de otra ruda caricia, la camiseta de la chica estaba desgarrada y ahora trataba de deshacerse de los ajustados vaqueros, pero no podía, la joven mujer forcejeaba dificultándole su meta, el pelirrojo le estaba echando en cara su enamoramiento platónico por Severus Snape, un hombre al que siempre admiró por sus inmensos conocimientos y poder, aun por sobre su ácido carácter… pero eso una bestia como Ronald Weasley jamás lo entendería.

Una fuerte mordida en el labio hizo que el pelirrojo desistiera de besarla y empezara a sangrar, enfureciendo y propinándole una fuerte bofetada a la bruja, que se maldecía mentalmente por haber dejado su varita olvidada dentro de su bolso, en la cocina, muy lejos de su alcance.

El golpe en su rostro la tumbó en el suelo, sintió que estaba perdida cuando un desconocido Ron Weasley se cernió sobre su cuerpo con intenciones insanas, ya había logrado deshacer el botón y el cierre, y ahora trataba de bajarlos lo suficiente; estaba desesperada porque casi lo lograba, podía sentir la tela ceder y deslizarse un poco más cada vez por sus caderas; sintió un alivio inmenso cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Draco sintió la magia al acercarse, el apartamento estaba silenciado y la puerta bloqueada con magia; pero él sabía que Hermione no acostumbraba hacer eso, no pudo evitar alarmarse. No le costó demasiado deshacer los encantamientos, definitivamente ella no había sido, si los hubiera puesto la castaña aún estaría afuera y hubiera necesitado un escuadrón de aurores para derribar las barreras mágicas.

Al entrar escuchó jadeos furiosos y gemidos ahogados, casi estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta e irse; que ella se negara a estar con el pelirrojo le daba esperanzas, pero al parecer había decidido dar el paso, le dolía; pero al fin de cuentas era su novio, pero el grito desesperado de ella provocó un odio y una rabia que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera cuando el asqueroso de Voldemort y su desquiciada tía Bellatrix los humillaban a él y a sus padres delante de todos los mortífagos.

Entre el grito desesperado de ella "Ayúdame Draco" y que él estuviera sobre el bastardo pelirrojo golpeándolo como si no hubiera mañana, apenas había un lapso de fracciones de segundo; no pensó en que era un mago y tenía una varita, sólo deseó matar a ese gusano asqueroso con sus propias manos; y si la misma Hermione no intervenía, seguro lo hubiera logrado.

Hermione trató de conjurar su patronus, pero los recientes sucesos, sumado a que hace un tiempo estaba teniendo problemas para conjurar ese hechizo hizo que desistiera; por lo que Draco tomó su varita y realizó el conjuro, pronto una enorme leona plateada salía rumbo a su destino y pocos minutos después Harry Potter estaba frente a ellos, con dos aurores que se llevaron a un inconsciente y amoratado Ron Weasley con rumbo al cuartel de Aurores en calidad de detenido.

Luego que los aurores se hubieron marchado, ella se dedicó a curar con mimo los ensangrentados nudillo del platinado chico; y él a disfrutar de ello a pesar del ardor que provocaban las pociones con las que la chica que robaba sus sueños estaba curándolo.

No sabía que exactamente había sucedido, pero se alegraba de haber llegado a tiempo; ella parecía serena, pero él había aprendido a conocerla, la tristeza profunda en sus ojos castaños le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su corazón; pero no la forzaría a hablar, ella le diría tarde o temprano. Una vez curadas sus manos, la rodeó en un abrazo protector y cariñoso; y fue allí donde ella se quebró, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del rubio.

Se sentía bien y segura en el abrazo de Draco, eso le dio la libertad de llorar; era extraño y enfermizo que las mismas palabras con las que el rubio la atormentó de niña fueran las que usara su ahora ex novio para ofenderla; pero cuando el platinado las escupía en su contra cuando eran niños ella se enfurecía, ahora que lo hizo Ronald sintió casi tanto dolor como cuando Bellatrix la había cruciado.

—Él me ha llamado sangresucia—dijo quedamente, pero para Draco no pasó desapercibida la dolorosa inflexión con la que lo decía—me ha despreciado y ofendido… fue horrible, él quería… él…—no pudo seguir hablado cuando una nueva oleada de llanto la invadió impidiéndole continuar.

Draco entendía mucho más que bien a lo que ella se refería, le había tocado vivirlo; para todos era simplemente un asqueroso mortífago hijo de otro asqueroso mortífago; y lo irónico es que eran otros que también siguieron al Lord Tenebroso los que más implacablemente lo señalaban; y era ella, la chica que lloraba entre sus brazos quien le había ayudado a superarlo y encontrar un nuevo rumbo, ella y, aunque le costara admitirlo, Potter, eran sus únicos amigos. Por eso entendía parcialmente porque para ella era tan doloroso ser llamada sangresucia por alguien tan cercano a ella; cuando él se lo decía en el colegio se enfurecía como una veela, pero nunca la vio llorar por eso… incluso recibió más de un golpe de parte de ella, su odio y su rabia, pero nunca una lágrima.

—Hermione, cada uno debe aceptar lo que es… a mí me llaman mortífago y debo aceptar que llevo esta maldita marca que lo demuestra, pero yo lo elegí… es decir, presionado por mi padre, pero de alguna forma lo elegí—suspiró cansado, mientras acariciaba suavemente los rizos castaños que tanto le gustaban—en cambio tu no pediste ni ser bruja, ni nacer de muggles… pero eres la bruja más inteligente y poderosa que he conocido, mucho más que el Comadreja estúpido y eso que él es "sangrepura"—dijo esto con un dejo de desprecio tan grande que extrañó a Hermione—en el colegio te molestaba con eso porque moría de envidia, siempre me superabas en todo; fue en nuestro último año en Hogwarts que entendí que la sangre no importaba, y eso también tú debes meterlo en tu cabecita—decía mientras tocaba un par de veces con la yema de sus dedos la sien de la castaña.

De improviso la chica se puso de pie, agitó su varita para ordenar todo el estropicio de los acontecimientos recientes y se dirigió a su dormitorio, desde donde le gritó a su compañero de vivienda:

—¡Hey hurón albino!—el chico volteó la mirada hacia ella con molestia fingida—vístete, te invito a cenar fuera, debemos respirar—finalizó con un guiño y una sonrisa, a lo que el rubio respondió con un leve asentimiento dirigiéndose de inmediato a su habitación para cumplir con la orden-petición-invitación de la castaña.

Hermione por su parte cerró su puerta y se recostó contra la madera mientras cerraba los ojos por breves instantes; no sabía que le pasaba, con Draco se sentía segura y serena, feliz… que él la salvara de la atrocidad que Ron estuvo a punto de cometer solo contribuyó a incrementar ese sentimiento, hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta que nunca podría pasar a más con Ronald y planeaba terminarlo ese mismo día, su actuación sólo contribuyó a que las cosas se precipitaran y a que ella lo odiara ahora.

Se sentía confundida, hace unos meses trató de conjurar su patronus y la silueta alargada de su nutria había mutado, tenía alas y escamas ahora… le era familiar, de hecho recordaba perfectamente la textura de sus escamas… su patronus era ahora un dragón y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, y con mucha más razón ahora que había visto como el patronus de Draco había evolucionado de un no corpóreo a una poderosa leona… inevitablemente recordó a Severus y su patronus en forma de cierva, ¿sería posible que…? Oh Merlín bendito, ya no sabía cómo actuar delante de su compañero de apartamento ahora que su lado racional había sacado una conclusión: en algún momento de los últimos tres años ella y Draco Malfoy se habían enamorado.


	2. Chapter 2 CONOCERÁS MI IRA HARRY POTTER

**CAP. 2: CONOCERÁS MI IRA HARRY POTTER:**

 _ **Advertencia: Reitero a mis lectoras la presente historia es Dramione, si mis lectoras Sevmioneras gustan leerla, me harán muy feliz… y si me dejas un amable review, con gusto lo responderé a la brevedad posible.**_

 _ **Este fic está dedicado a mi querida Mrs. Darfoy, y a todas las dramioneras que por una u otra razón han leído mis sevmiones.**_

Y mientras Hermione y Draco salían a olvidar un rato los horrores pasados a pesar del desconcierto que ella sentía al darse cuenta de improviso de los sentimientos largamente reprimidos que sentía hacia su rubio acompañante, en el Cuartel de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, el Niño que Vivió sentía literalmente un león rugir en su pecho; ya no era un niño, era un hombre, y como tal no entendía los actos de su hasta entonces mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que una rabia sorda e inmensa se apoderaba de él.

Si bien era cierto en su momento le había desconcertado la gran amistad nacida entre Hermione y Draco Malfoy, a la fecha debía admitir que era una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido a Hermione; pues él mismo se sumergió en su preparación como auror y luego en su trabajo y Ron se había convertido en una criatura patética e irreconocible que poco a poco dejó que el cariño hacia la castaña se convirtiera en envidia y resentimiento.

No sabía que haría, pero estaba realmente enojado; en nombre de su amistad de tantos años y en deferencia a Molly, trataría de arreglar las cosas por las buenas; porque alguna explicación debería de tener Ron ¿o no?; él no sería capaz de hacerle daño a Herms ¿o sí? La verdad es que habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos en las buenas y en las malas como para aceptar que él haya tratado de abusar de ella, que la haya golpeado… seguramente fue que ella interpretó mal la actitud de Ron, y bueno, con el carácter que se gasta empezó a forcejear y luego Malfoy interpretó mal… sí, seguro eso era lo que había pasado; hablaría con Ron para solucionar todo. Y dándose una palmadita mental en la espalda, el flamante e ingenuo Jefe de Aurores de Gran Bretaña se dirigió a las celdas de detención prejuiciado a favor de su pelirrojo amigo.

Bajó pensativo hasta las celdas, y a una orden suya, los aurores que resguardaban la puerta le abrieron el paso; dentro estaba su amigo pelirrojo y más pálido que de costumbre, con el miedo plasmado en el rostro y temblando como el cobarde que era.

Al encararse con Harry, en sus ojos azules destelló el pánico, abrió la boca para decir algo pero apenas logró exhalar un gemido inarticulado; conocía a su amigo y adivinaba el enfado en sus legendarios ojos; a pesar de que Potter era mucho más bajo que él, su personalidad y madurez le daban un aura intimidante; y a eso se sumaba la adoración insana que despertó en Ron Weasley desde la primera vez que se vieron. Y es que no era para menos, porque Harry era todo o que él no era; por un tiempo sintió que desde su madre hasta Hermione lo preferían a él, pero eso había pasado cuando la castaña había aceptado ser su novia y Ginevra había pescado a Harry; aunque su hermana no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente y se había fugado el día de la boda con Blaize Zabinni. No entendía que tenían las malditas serpientes de especiales; primero estuvo a punto de perder a Hermione por culpa del asqueroso murciélago, pero menos mal que Voldemort lo había exterminado, luego se había hecho amiga del hurón albino y hasta vacaciones en Francia había pasado con los tíos de Malfoy; después Ginny se había largado con Zabinni a América, y ahora estaba convencido que la amistad de Hermione con Draco era mucho más, al menos sabía que el hurón idiota estaba enamorado de ella… y ella de alguna manera le correspondía, por eso había tratado de vengarse, esa maldita sangresucia no se iba a burlar de él, como que se llamaba Ronald Weasley.

Pero al ver a Harry a los ojos el pánico se apoderó de él, si lo sometían a legilimancia o a veritaserum no habría lugar a dudas de su culpabilidad; y eso significaría una buena temporada en Azkabán, donde la mayor parte de los reclusos se sentirían felices de darle una calurosa bienvenida a un miembro del trío de oro, especialmente el viejo Malfoy que estaba según sabía más que rabioso con la sentencia recibida.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, antes de darse cuenta que Harry se la pondría fácil porque casi de inmediato le deshizo las amarras con un finite incantatem.

— ¿Qué hiciste Ron?—dijo el joven jefe de aurores con voz consternada—ella no se merece que la maltrataras.

Eso era lo que esperaba, Harry jamás creería que él hubiese sido capaz de atacar realmente a Hermione, porque no la había atacado ¿verdad? Él sólo estaba tratando de tomar lo que le correspondía y que ella le había negado tan odiosamente y que seguramente había cedido a ese hurón asqueroso… bien, era su oportunidad, el buen Harry su mejor amigo y casi hermano no lo consideraría culpable si él le decía que todo fue un malentendido.

—Yo… Harry…—articuló con fingida dificultad y falsa vergüenza—no es lo que tú piensas, no fue lo que pareció… ella, Hermione me entendió mal y empezó a pelear, y luego el hurón…digo, Malfoy, llegó y bueno me atacó, no fue mi culpa, lo juro.

El hombre uniformado pareció dudar un instante, eran sus dos amigos con versiones encontradas de la misma historia; pero seguía pensando que con la férrea educación de Molly Weasley era imposible que Ronald fuera capaz de querer abusar de su novia y amiga, así que decidió con su impulsivo corazón de Gryffindor dejar ir a su amigo con una amonestación y con la advertencia de no acercarse a Hermione, al menos hasta que se le pasara el disgusto.

—Ron, sabes que Hermione es una chica con mucho carácter, y tú no eres precisamente sutil… —se retiró las gafas del rostro, mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz con gesto impaciente— te podrás ir, pero te pediré que por favor te mantengas alejado de ella y de Malfoy, por lo menos hasta que la situación se aclare y se apacigüe.

El pelirrojo haciendo uso de la poca cordura que le quedaba, ocultó su expresión de alivio, pero si Harry Potter hubiese sido un poco más observador o quizás si su razonamiento no hubiese estado empañado por el aprecio que pronto perdería por su amigo, podría haber notado el brillo triunfal en los ojos azules de Ronald; más temprano que tarde se arrepentiría de la forma poco ortodoxa como había tramitado la situación.

El aire fresco de la madrugada inundó los pulmones de Ronald Weasley al alcanzar la calle adyacente al Ministerio de Magia, poco le había importado el decomiso de su varita, pronto obtendría una temporal en el mercado negro de Knockturn Alley, al igual que algunas cosas necesarias para su plan, y con tales pensamientos se dirigió hasta ahí para cumplir sus propósitos.

Poco después compró una botella de whisky y entró en uno de los numerosos burdeles de la zona, con suerte encontraría una chica complaciente y podría pasar la noche con ella, el día le permitiría concretar el plan infame y macabro que sus retorcidas neuronas estaban concibiendo; Hermione se arrepentiría de haberlo cambiado una vez más por un slytherin, de eso estaba seguro.

Por su parte, Draco y Hermione terminaron su noche bailando en un club muggle de moda; cualquiera que los viera pensaba que eran una pareja de enamorados felices, pero muy a su pesar tuvieron que volver a casa y enfrentarse a los recuerdos recientes.

Se despidieron y cada uno fue a su habitación en aparente calma, pero media hora después los gritos desesperados de la chica hicieron que el sueño de su compañero se interrumpiera abruptamente; y un segundo más tarde irrumpía intempestivamente en la habitación de la chica, quien se abrazó a él con desesperación. Poco a poco consiguió tranquilizarla y casi sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente, siendo ajenos al hecho que alguien los observaba con odio desde la ventana, y la verdad es que tener una escoba era útil, pero la escalera de emergencias servía igual.

La visión de los dos cuerpos abrazados bajo las mantas hizo que su odio incrementara a niveles insospechados, Hermione se arrepentiría de haberlo cambiado por ese idiota, y tenía un plan.

Horas más tarde Hermione se cansó de esperar por Draco en la cafetería donde acostumbraban almorzar, resignada suspiró y retornó a sus clases, pero un par de horas más tarde Susan Bones la usual compañera de prácticas de Draco acudió a ella para preguntarle por qué no había regresado del almuerzo, y un tanto avergonzada le entregó el portafolios y la varita del rubio.

Una luz de alarma se encendió en la mente de Hermione, Draco no solía faltar a sus clases, menos separarse de su varita o de las valiosas notas de sus investigaciones; así que tomando sus cosas precipitadamente hizo algo que no solía hacer: se apareció en el centro de su propio salón llamando al rubio a gritos al tiempo que un terrible presentimiento atenazaba su corazón.

Ni la más mínima señal, ni una nota… nada absolutamente nada, nada de nada; recordó que esa tarde habían quedado de ir al Ministerio de Magia y buscar a Harry, ahora debería ir sola y de paso haría saber de la desaparición de Draco, un terrible presentimiento la guio primero hacia el área de investigaciones mágicas donde le informaron que el Jefe Potter había dejado libre al joven Weasley la noche anterior pero que le había decomisado su varita temporalmente.

Ni siquiera los aurores que trabajaban en los cubículos adyacentes al despacho del Jefe de Aurores pudieron detener a una furiosa mujer que de entrada disparó un maleficio paralizante directo al pecho de Harry Potter.

—Eres un sucio bastardo, malnacido, engreído, arrogante e idiota cerdo Harry Potter—el rostro enrojecido de la castaña y sus fuertes palabras no dejaban lugar a duda de la furia que la embargaba.

El rostro del auror sólo se reflejaba el pánico en su estado más puro, en el fondo de los ojos castaños de Hermione brillaba una luz asesina; sabía que su amiga enojada era peor que el mismísimo Voldemort; la última vez que la había visto así fue después de que se vieran obligados a abandonar el cuerpo muerto de Severus Snape en el sucio y frío suelo de la Casa de los Gritos, en consecuencia todo mortífago o carroñero que se cruzó en su camino fue víctima de maldiciones potencialmente mortales que salieron con facilidad de la varita que otrora perteneciera a Bellatrix Lestrange y que la castaña pudo manejar sin ninguna dificultad como si hubiera sido creada exprofeso para canalizar su magia; ella misma le había reconocido que esa varita extraña funcionó mejor con ella que la suya propia.

Temía que pronto lo impactara una maldición cruciatus o algo aún peor; pero contra todo lo que esperaba, lo único que recibió fue un incarcerous que lo ató fuertemente a su propia silla.

—Potter, espero por tu propio bien que Ronald no tenga nada que ver con la extraña desaparición de Draco y que tengas una muy buena explicación acerca de por qué condenada razón lo liberaste después de lo que me hizo—expresó la chica con desprecio, mientras hacía una pausa esperando una explicación.

Harry Potter la miró con ojos desorbitados, tratando de encontrar su propia voz, pero el coraje que lo caracterizaba como gryffindor lo había abandonado, en cambio un terrible presentimiento se asentó en su pecho; esperaba estar equivocado.

—Bien Potter, sigo esperando, y más te vale que actúes pronto, o me veré obligada a buscar ayuda en otro lugar, y te juro que las consecuencias no te gustarán ni un poquito—finalizó la muchacha con rabia a penas contenida, atrás había quedado la dulce Hermione, frente a él estaba una mujer furiosa con la muerte grabada en cada gesto.

—Yo… Herms… eh— tartamudeó un aterrorizado Harry Potter—pensé que quizás podrían arreglar sus diferencias, Ron me juró que las cosas no fueron como parecían, y entiéndeme Herms, él es mi amigo, es Ron, no le haría daño a nadie—expresó tercamente el Niño que Vivió, para arrepentirse de inmediato al ver como la rabia descomponía las angelicales facciones de Hermione Granger.

Una sola palabra fue a penas susurrada por los labios de la castaña: crucio… y las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar. Harry Potter se convulsionó presa de dolores terribles durante un par de minutos, mientras miraba incrédulo a su amiga de toda la vida.

—Yo también era tu amiga Potter, yo no era capaz de dañar hasta ahora, que quiero honestamente acabar con tu miserable vida; pero antes no me movía un odio y una rabia tan grande como las que siento justo ahora; si sabes lo que te conviene harás exactamente lo que te digo, sin chistar.

Harry sabía que no era correcto, que acababa de usar una maldición imperdonable sobre la persona del Jefe de Aurores de Gran Bretaña, pero la culpabilidad pudo más, y se dispuso a colaborar con el plan que estaba seguro Hermione tenía.

Aún jadeante por el daño recibido, Harry Potter asintió, y a duras penas susurró:

—De acuerdo Hermione, te debo esta, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Una carcajada fría con un tinte de locura resonó entre las paredes del despacho:

—Vas a traer ante mí a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy; y una vez aquí, les diré a los tres cual es mi plan—dijo la castaña fríamente sin rastro de su risa anterior.

El tono empleado no dejó lugar a dudas, y a penas repuesto de los efectos de la maldición, el pesaroso mago giró las instrucciones para que le enviaran a los dos prisioneros solicitados; esperaba que una vez más los planes de Hermione dieran los resultados esperados; al fin de cuentas la condena de Narcissa estaba por terminar; y aunque Lucius al final sería privado de su magia, era su hijo quien estaba en un potencial peligro; en el que paradójicamente él mismo lo había puesto al liberar a Ronald; porque de algo estaba seguro ahora, detrás de todo esto estaba su ex amigo pelirrojo por más que le doliera aceptarlo.


End file.
